Demons
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: The story of Sweeney Todd is well known. What they didn't know, was the whole other side of it.
1. Victoria

Victoria Downey walked down Fleet street, noticing the damp atmosphere.

"Tis a pity" She said to herself, smoothing down her plain black maid's dress.

She used to come here as a child and watch the barber at work. He was a nice man, than Benjamin Barker. Pity he was banished.

Holding her basket close, Victoria stepped into the familiar pie shop.

"Good morning Mrs. Lovett" She said, greeting the ghastly baker.

"What may I do for you Miss Downey" Mrs. Lovett said sweetly.

"I have heard that there is a new barber upstairs, how does his business fare?"

"Wonderful" Mrs. Lovett grinned in an odd sort of way.

"Anyways, i'm here to pick up my fruit pie. For Mrs. Applewood"

Mrs. Lovett disappeared into the back room.

"Be right up!" She called over her shoulder.

Victoria sighed and looked around.

The poor shop looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in a while, it's white curtains were fading to a dull gray.

"Here you go Miss Downey" Mrs. Lovett returned, bringing with her a magnificent fruit pie.

"Lovely" Victoria said, setting the pie in her basket and handing Mrs. Lovett her money.

"Can I interest you in a meat pie as well?"

Victoria eyed the meat pies. Something about them seemed odd.

"I think not today" Victoria said, smiling graciously.

She curtsied gracefully to the Baker, then left.

As she walked away, Victoria looked back and saw, silhouetted against the upstairs window, a tall man with black hair.

He was watching her.

She looked down and read the sign just above Mrs. Lovett's door.

SWEENEY TODD

BARBER EXTRAORDINARE

411 FLEET STREET

Victoria turned away and headed up the street, unsure of what to think.

Try as she might, she couldn't get his pale face out of her mind.

Sweeney Todd.

He held a thrill of danger about him, just by his name.

For first appearances, the new barber of Fleet street certainly was a mystery.

And perhaps not a good one.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. She will be mine!

Sweeney stood at the large window that covered the slanted roof of his small shop.

"Victoria" He whispered.

There was no mistaking her, the long brown hair and the pale blue eyes.

Victoria.

Johanna used to play with her on slow afternoons, the two children running around the shop together.

A smile ghosted his pale lips as he remembered the little girls sitting on the rug by the fire as his wife cooked dinner.

Now, as he watched her leave Mrs. Lovett's shop, he noticed that she had definitely grown.

Of course she had.

When he saw Johanna, he almost hadn't recognized her.

It had been ten years.

Ten years of being driven mad.

Ten long, antagonizing years.

His white fists clenched at his sides.

Then, Victoria looked up, meeting his eyes.

He stayed completely still, watching.

Her face, grown out as it was, Still held the small childish beauty he had seen in her.

Then, she turned away, making her way up Fleet Street, then turning the corner.

Sweeney stayed in his position for a long time, watching the streets grow dark.

Then, he bent down and put his elbow on the sill, stroking his chin with the other.

"In my palace of darkess, the angel entices..." He started to sing softly.

Down in the streets, the street lights began to flicker on.

"For I long to have a lovely woman of my own, and I think i may have found her, and I think she will be mine"

At this verse, he backed away from the window quickly, and excited glint in his eye.

"All these years, I watched, I waited, I Haunted"

His hands slowly ran down the leather of his barber's chair.

"Then, today. I saw her, and I tasted a glimpse of what I wanted!"

He ran to the stair door.

"She will be mine!" He yelled, then raced downstairs.

He burst into Mrs. Lovett's kitchen, causing her to jump, dropping the pie she was working on.

"Good Lord Mr. Todd, what do you think you're doing?"

He stood in the doorway, the stair light illuminating his tall figure.

Then, he grabbed Mrs. Lovett around the waist and started waltzing around the small kitchen.

"Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett yelled.

He set her down.

She straightened her apron and looked at him skeptically.

"Alright, tell me what's got your knickers in a twist"

Sweeney dashed around the room, then stopped, walking back towards the baker, arms outstretched.

"I'm in love"

Mrs. Lovett stood with her hands on her hips.

"Really, now that's just peachy, Mr. Todd, but I have pies in the oven"

Sweeney was less than pleased.

"But I love her!"

"Yes well, that's fascinating, but do you mind opening that oven door?"

Sweeney frowned slightly, but opened the large oven door nonetheless.

"Don't you want to know who my attraction is?" he asked Mrs. lovett as she came back from the shop, having set a tray of pies on the counter.

"Sweeney dearest, you're a man. You're bound to have flings now and again, so call me when the wedding's on"

She started to walk away, meaning to shut the stairwell door, when Sweeney said:

"It's Victoria"

Now, Mrs. Lovett wasn't a stupid woman, she knew that this piece of information would have it's uses.

"Victoria, eh? She was in this morning"

"She was?" Sweeney raced over and knelt by her feet.

He was a lovestruck man.

And Mrs. Lovett knew how to use that to her advantages.

"Did she buy any of the meat pies?" Sweeney asked, his face turning slightly grotesque.

"No" Mrs. Lovett said.

"Keep it that way" Sweeney said, running up the stairs.

Then he must have thought better of it, because he raced back downstairs again.

"Do you think you could direct her upstairs next time she drops by?" He asked, hanging on the side of the door.

"Yes, yes"

He ran back up the stairs.

Mrs. Lowitt leaned against the counter, chuckling to herself. She quickly stopped when she heard footsteps on the stairs again.

Sweeney poked his head in again.

"You promise?"

Mrs. Lowitt rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Sweeney. Now get your sorry rear upstairs where you belong" She said, waving her hand at him.

His head disappeared, but then poked back in.

"Did she say when she would next be back?"

She rolled her eyes, not saying a word.

"Tell me!" Sweeney said, coming into the kitchen.

Mrs. Lovett pushed him back out.

"Tomorrow"

Then she slammed the door in his face.

As Mrs. Lovett leaned back on the counter, she heard Sweeney's feet go halfway up the stairs, then come back down again, then up all the way.

"Troublesome Bastard"

* * *

Please Review! I want to know your input!


	3. Benjamin

Victoria knelt in Mrs. Applewood's parlor, scrubbing the floor.

Still, even after two days, the image of the mysterious Barber still intrigued her.

She sat back, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the floor.

She sighed.

Life could be so complicated sometimes.

The front door slammed as Mrs. Applewood went out, and Victoria knew she was alone.

She sighed again and went back to work on the wood floor.

Pretty soon, she ran out of water, and had to pump more from the pump in the kitchen.

She pulled the handle up and down numerous times, then leaned against the counter as it filled.

Staring out the window, she watched the birds in the cherry blossom trees.

"Green Finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, Blackbird. How is it you sing?" She began to sing, her clear voice carrying through the empty house.

"I'm stuck here, dreaming of a man who can't be mine"

The bucket was full, and she carried it back to the parlor and dumped it on the floor, taking the broom from the wall.

"Dear Mr. Todd, the strange man at the window"

She dropped the broom and was drawn to the front door.

"It was almost like he watched me, as I walked away up the street"

She opened it, peering out into the cloudy day.

"And out there, there's a man I find, just a man out there, one to be mine"

Then she darted inside, sweeping the water out of the door with a splash.

"What i'd give, just to live on Fleet Street"

The clock on the wall chimed one-o-clock and Victoria grabbed her bonnet and basket, racing out the front door, brandishing her broom.

She left the broom by the door, then skipped down the pavement, her black shoes clacking on the sidewalk.

"I will find out about this mysterious man, and why he seems so familiar!"

She stepped over a puddle, then looked back, studying her pale face and brown hair hidden under a black bonnet.

"Sweeping across london like a field of many days, dreaming of a life i've never known. All my life i've wondered what is feels to pass a day"

She ran the next few blocks, then swung around on a lamp post.

"I will more about this mysterious barber, even if I die, I feel I can fly, and i'll know at last!"

She ran another block to the corner of fleet street and peeked around the corner.

"I'll know at last, about my past, and my this man is so familiar!"

She took a deep breath and walked composedly down the street, climbing the side stair and opening the old wood door.

It creaked slightly, and she stepped inside.

"Hello?"

"Good day" The barber said, stepping out of the shadows.

Victoria stepped closer, looking carefully at him.

"Do I know you?"

His face was in shadow, but the cheekbones were the same, the dark hair, now blackened with a white streak.

It was all the same.

"Benjamin" She breathed.

He stepped fully out of the shadows and she saw his pale face in the light.

"Victoria" He said, bowing.

They stood in silence, each studying the other.

"Thank god you've come back" Victoria finally said, coming forwards and hugging him.

He returned the embrace.

"How are you faring?"

"I'm fine, but it's Johanna i'm worried about, she's set to marry the Judge"

"We will soon put that right" Benjamin said, almost getting a maniacal glint in his eye.

"Oh please don't kill anyone Ben, the Judge isn't a mean man, except for what he did to Lucy"

Benjamin's gaze darkened and he took a step back into the shadows.

"I have to kill him, Kill him for killing my Lucy"

Victoria followed him, taking his arms and beginning to sing.

"No one has die, no one has to die. Poor Lucy made her choice, and the last I heard her voice. She was living in the streets"

The Barber took another step back, almost disappearing into the shadows.

"All I wanted, was a life. All I wanted was my wife"

Again Victoria followed him, touching his shoulder gently.

"Dear Mr. Todd, all you have to do. Take Johanna away, away with you. Judge turpin guards her from noon until night, but she tires of the life and dreams of flight"

Then, Benjamin flew at her, pushing her into the wall, hard.

"What do you suggest, break into the hall, he'll chase me and never rest, best to kill them all. They all deserve to die!"

Then, footsteps were heard on the stairs outside.

Quickly, Benjamin pushed Victoria into the large chest in the corner of the room.

"Stay here"

He turned around just as the door opened, revealing Judge Turpin.

* * *

Please rEView!


	4. Pretty Women

Victoria lay in the stuffy trunk, peeking out of the key hole.

Judge Turpin came in.

"Mr. Todd?"

"At your service" Sweeney replied, bowing.

"Do you know me?"

"Who in this wide world does not know the great Judge Turpin. What can I do for you today sir? Stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage. Sit sir. Sit."

The Judge seemed suspicious, but as the Barber removed his coat, he seemed to relax and started to sing.

"You see sir a man infatued with love, Her ardent amd eager slave. So fetch the pomade and pumice stone and lend me a more seductive tone, a sprinkling perhaps of French cologne"

"But first sir, I think... a shave"

"The closest I ever gave" Sweeney sang back, swinging the sheet over the Judge's chest.

He started to whistle, the clear notes hanging in the empty air.

"In a merry mood today Mr. Todd?"

"Tis your delight sir catching fire from one man to the next"

"Tis true sir love can still inspire the blood to pound, the heart leap higher. What more can man require"

Sweeney began to rub the lather on the Judge's face, taking care to smear it all over.

_What more Can man require?_

_Than love sir_

_More than love sir_

_What sir?_

_Women_

_Ah yes women_

_Pretty women_

_Now then my friend. _  
_Now to your purpose._  
_Patience. Enjoy it._  
_Revenge can't be taken in haste._

_Make haste and in this work you'll be commended sir_

_My lord._  
_And who may it be said is your intended sir?_

_My ward_  
_Pretty as a rose bud_

_Pretty as her mother?_

_Huh? What was that?_

_Nothing sir. Nothing._

_Pretty women_  
_Fascinating..._  
_Sipping coffee,_  
_Dancing... _  
_Pretty women _  
_Are a wonder._  
_Pretty women!_

_Sitting in the window or _  
_Standing on the stair_  
_Something in them chills the air._  
_Pretty women_

_Silhouetted..._

_Stay within you,_

_Glancing..._

_stay forever,_

_Breathing lightly..._

_Pretty women,_

_Pretty women!_

_Blowing out their candles or_  
_Combing out their hair, _  
_Combing out their hair then they leave_  
_Even when they leave you and vainish they somehow can still can remain there with you_  
_Even when they leave _  
_They still are there._  
_They're there_  
_Ah! Pretty women,_

_At their mirrors,_

_In their gardens,_

_Letter-writing,_

_Flower-picking,_

_Weather-watching._

_How they make a man sing!_  
_Proof of heaven as you're living,_  
_Pretty women! Sir, pretty women!_  
_Yes pretty women,_  
_Pretty women,_  
_Pretty women,_  
_Pretty women._

Sweeney raised his razor in a high arc, then brought it down to the Judge's throat in a Barber's maneuver Victoria had never seen before.

He was about the draw it across his throat when several things happened: Victoria screamed involuntarily, and Anthony burst in.

"You have to help me Mr. Todd, Johanna said she would come, but you have to he-" He saw the Judge and stopped.

The enraged Turpin jumped out of his seat, ripping off the sheet and using it to wipe his face.

"Johanna, elope with you? I think not. And as for you, Barber. it is all too clear what kind of company you keep. Enjoy it, for you shall have none of mine"

Then he stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind him.

Anthony was frozen for a second, then he continued.

"Please Mr. Todd, you have to help me take her aw-"

"OUT!" Todd screamed, pushing the boy towards the door and slamming it after him.

He strode over to the trunk and yanked it open, pulling Victoria out and holding her by the neck.

"You. Will. Get. Out." He whispered, dropping her and turning his back.

She had no choice but to comply.

Victoria ran outside, almost colliding with Mrs. Lovett on the way.

She shook it off and continued back to Mrs. Applewood's.

When she got back, Mrs. Applewood was waiting in the parlor, red in the face.

"You were supposed to be back an hour ago, and now I have no supper!" She screeched, instantly giving Victoria a headache.

"Eveline can do it" Victoria said, hanging up her coat.

"No matter, you are released Miss Downey"

Victoria groaned inwardly and took her coat off the hook.

"You have one hour to collect your things"

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Anthony

In the late afternoon, Victoria walked the streets of london, carrying her belongings in a small sack.

She decided to knock on doors and offer her service, but so far she was unsuccessful.

Then, she came upon a large mansion, quite lavishly decorated.

Victoria knocked on the door, and the fat beadle opened it.

"What may I do for you, miss?" He drawled, loooking up and down her body pervertedly.

"I wish to look for work, sir. Please forgive me if my head's a bit misplaced. I've been wanderin' for hours, sir. And I desperately need a job" She sang delicately.

"Certainy, miss. I iwll take you to the Judge. He will decide the final judgement (Snicker) But i'm sure he could use You as an assistant to Johanna!"

Around the corner, a voice could be faintly heard as Victoria stepped into the mansion.

"I feel you, Johanna"

Inside, Victoria was led through the many rooms into a large sitting room.

"Here's a young miss looking for work sir, I thought I could direct her to you" The Beadle said to the Judge, who was lounging in a chair, smoking a pipe.

"Ah" The Judge replied, standing and looking Victoria over.

"Where was your previous employment?"

VIctoria swallowed hard.

"Mrs. Applewood's over on sixth street, sir"

"And your reason for being let go?"

"Simple misunderstanding sir, I was late coming home from my leave, I was held up and the Mistress didn't recieve her dinner on time"

"Ah"

The Judge paced the room quickly.

"No matter, I have the cook to serve Dinner. You are hired, put your things in the spare room in the cellar, then the cook will give you your chores"

"Thank you sir, much appreciated, sir" She sang as she left, curtsying quickly.

After putting away her belongings, Victoria tied on her black apron and left for the kitchen.

She instantly found that the cook was an awful man, greasy, sweaty, and ill-tempered.

She set foot in the kitchen, and found herself ducking a flying fist.

"No one steps foot in my kitchen!" He bellowed, trying to swing another punch at her.

She dodged again, but just barely.

"There's been some misunderstanding, i'm the new maid!" She yelled.

"Oh" He said, stopping mid-swing.

Instead, he slapped her, leaving a red welt on her face.

"Clean up the ashes, and make it quick!" He yelled, almost literally throwing her out of the doorway.

Victoria picked herself up painfully and went down the hall, starting on the many fireplaces in the house.

She was on the last one when she heard a large commotion downstairs. She figured that it was the cook throwing something else around, and shook it off.

Victoria opened the door to put the ashes from the fireplaces in an outside dumpster, but a man lay there, and she screamed.

He staggered to his feet, and she could see blood on his face from being hit repeatedly.

She dropped her bucket of ashes and came closer.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes" He replied, straightening his jacket with a wince.

Victoria smooth some hair away from his face so she could see his eyes.

They were blue, just like the sea.

Then, she recognized him as the man who had burst into Todd's shop earlier that day.

"You" She gasped.

"I'm sorry" He said, smiling a little.

"Do I know you?"

She shook her head.

"I saw you in Mr. Todd's shop today"

He picked his cap up from the ground and turned it over in his hands.

"Ah yes, well. That was a misunderstanding"

VIctoria took out her handkerchief and wiped the blood off his chin.

"Thank you miss" He said, tipping his cap.

"Anthony Hope" He continued, holding out his hand.

"Victoria" She said, shaking it.

"Oh dear" he said, snatching his hand away.

"I seem to have forgotten my manners, do forgive me"

Victoria smiled.

"Quite alright sir, i'm just a maid"

"But a lady nonetheless"

His comment caused her head to snap up quickly.

He was smiling.

Then, a clock rung out somewhere in the house, striking six-o-clock.

"I must be going miss, on't let them treat you too badly" Anthony said, brushing her cheek where the cook slapped her, then walking away.

Then, anthony stopped, running back and kissing Victoria on the lips.

She was surprised at first, the salty taste of his blood lingering in the kiss.

Then he broke away, tipping his cap and picking up his bag, walking down the back alleyway, limping slightly.

Victoria just blushed, then finished the ashes, walking back into the Judge's cold, cruel house.

* * *

PLease Review!


	6. Sweeney Slips a little

Victoria hated life at Judge Turpin's.

Just as she had suspected, he was a cruel man, not much interested in the welfare of people around him.

If possible, the Beedle was worse. He constantly followed Victoria's footsteps, trying to molest her when she paused in her work.

When he wasn't doing that, he was trying to flirt with her, his oily drawl attempting to lure her in.

The cook hit her as often as possible, throwing any object her could get his hands on.

In short, her life was hell.

Sundays were her haven, she was off all day, able to go to mass in the morning, then spend her time as she wished for the rest for the day.

That Sunday after Church let out, she went down to Fleet street, hoping to see Anthony, Mrs. Lovett, or Sweeney.

She stepped into the pie shop, and was nearly run over by the crowd of customers inside.

She fought her way over to the counter and sat down at the only open seat.

After a while, the initial lunch rush died down, and Mrs. lovitt came to sit with her after flipping the sign on the door to 'Closed'.

"Mornin' Love, long time no see" She said, pouring herslef a cup of ale and sitting on a stool behind the Counter.

"Sorry Nellie, but I was being caught up in the new job"

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened.

"You quit Mrs. Applewood's? I should'a known, a new girl was 'ere yesterday looking for a pie"

Victoria took the jug of ale and poured herself a cup, swirling it around before taking a long sip.

"It's been hell, i've taken up a new residence at the Judge's"

If possible, Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened further.

"Don't say that too loud dear, 'E might hear you"

"Who?"

"Mr. Todd of course, 'E as a vendetta for the Judge"

"I can see why" Victoria took another long drink, the weak ale warming her throat.

The, it was like a shadow came into the room.

"Did you say Judge?" A cold voice said from the door.

Mrs. Lovett groaned.

Victoria turned around.

Silhouetted in the door was Sweeney Todd, a razor in each hand and a devilish grin on his face.

In two quick strides, he had one pressed against Victoria's throat.

"Where is he?" He whispered dangerously.

Victoria's eyes now matched the size of Mrs. Lovett's.

Then he dropped her, striding over to the window and throwing open the curtains.

Angrily, he began to sing, staring out into the crowds rushing around in the dim sunlight.

"I had him, his throat was bare beneath my hand. You ruined my chance. You will pay"

"He doesn't mean it" Mrs. Lovett whispered in Victoria's ear.

"I had him!" Sweeney turned back and pointed a razor at the two women.

"He was in the chair"

Then, almost as if changing his mind, he sank to his knees.

"And my Lucy, lies in heaven. No i'll never see my girl ag-" He was cut off by Mrs. Lovett.

"That's all very well, but leave the poor wretch alone, she ain't done nothing to you"

Victoria flashed her a grateful look, then flicked her gaze to the clock.

"I'm sorry Nellie, but I must go now" She looked concernedly at Mr. Todd, then walked out the door, the bell tinkling behind her.

Sweeney sat where he had left off on his song, still on his knees, nose about even with the windowsill.

"Mr. Todd, sometimes I just don't understand you" Nellie said, watching Victoria's retreating figure out the glass door.

"And you never will" He whispered.

* * *

PLease Review!


	7. The Plan

Antonia rushed back to Judge Turpin's, trying to organize her jumbled thoughts. What had driven Mr. Todd to madness? Where his years of solitude finally catching up to him?

She turned onto the Judge's street, and saw a familiar figure standing in the lane. Anthony.

An object dropped out of the top window, and Anthony picked it up before retreating further down the street.

Victoria sped up, catching Anthony before he turned the corner.

"What are you doing, sir?" She asked, her eyes wide. She held no loyalty to the judge, but Johanna she cared a little for.

"I'm sorry ma..." Anthony trailed off, recognizing her.

"What are you doing with lady Johanna?" She tried, thrusting every ounce of seriousness into her voice.

"I-I'm afraid that I am not at liberty to tell you that, ma'am" He said, shoving his left hand deeper into his pocket.

"If you are here to liberate her, I may be of assistance" Victoria prompted, pulling Anthony's hand out of his pocket to reveal the house key on a ribbon.

Anthony pulled her close. "I may need you assistance. I'm going to take Johanna far away, and I plan to do so tonight"

Victoria nodded. "I will see what I can do, I will speak with Johanna and the Judge. Meet me in the back alley in one hour"

Anthony nodded and with that, they parted ways.

Victoria ran down the back alley and let herself in the kitchen door. The first person she needed to talk to was Johanna herself.

She ascended the stairs as quietly as possible, trying not alert anyone else of her presence. She made it all the way to Johanna's room, and knocked lightly.

Johanna opened the door, looking puzzled.

"May I come in milady? I have news for you" Johanna motioned for her to sit on a chair by the fire.

"I have just come from Anthony, he plans to take you away tonight" Johanna flushed and smiled.

"I am to help you escape, but I need a clever disguise to be with you" Victoria continued. Johanna thought for a second, then her face lit up.

"My personal maid has just left her post. We could implore Sir Turpin to allow you to take her place" Victoria nodded and replied "I will see him now, and tell him that you require his presence"

Victoria rushed downstairs with a clatter, only to meet Judge Turpin himself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good Lord, woman. What is all this noise about?"

"it's Johanna, sir. She requests your presence" Judge Turpin ascended the stairs without another word. Victoria loitered at the bottom of the stairs until she heard the Judge's feet on the landing above.

Quickly, she busied herself with a dusting rag she found in the nearby closet.

"You are to move into Johanna's quarters and be her personal maid, pack your things immediately" The Judge's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairwell.

Victoria pretended to be surprised. "Oh, thank you sir, you won't regret it!" THe Judge ignored her.

Quickly, Victoria checked the clock. Time had sped by, it was already time to meet Anthony.

She ran out into the alley. Anthony was there, leaning against the wall. "What did you find out?" He asked as she approached.

"I'm Johanna's new maidservant, She knows you're here. All we have to do is wait until the Judge goes to the club tonight, then we can smuggle her out"

Anthony grinned in sheer happiness. "Thank you, my friend. How can I repay you?"

Victoria thought for a second. He was destined to be with Johanna, why not get the best last memory of him she could?

She stood up on her toes and pressed her soft lips to his for the second time. Anthony's startled hands rested on her hips as the kiss became more passionate.

After a few seconds, Victoria broke away and ran back into the house, leaving a slightly stupefied Anthony in her wake.

Little did they know that more than one set of jealous eyes had witnessed their little scene.


End file.
